The Elements of Minecraft
by The Zombie Thief
Summary: The Elementals have gone into hiding from the Order, a group dedicated to the destruction of Elementals. The Fire Elementals took on the name Pyromancers and then went into hiding, too. When Jarod's village is attacked by a Pyromancer working for the Order, he is swept up in a journey to prove his worth and be inducted into the Order, and eventually overthrow the Order itself.
1. Chapter 1: Pyromancer

**A/N: Hey hey hey, this is my first story, woohoo! And no, it is not about trains. It is about Minecraft! Cooler than trains, right? Anyways, just enjoy the story, okay? Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Also, I need some OCs for my story, so fill in the form at the bottom and submit through reviews.**

Jarod awoke with a start and sat straight up in his bed. He could hear screaming and what sounded like fire in the village courtyard. He grabbed his wooden sword that he used for training and rushed to the window. He looked out of the glass pane down onto the courtyard and saw people running around, screaming, terrified of the flames and the figure that stood within them. A shadow of a man, the color of his clothes hidden by the roaring flames that surrounded him, he lifted his arm and pointed at a nearby house. Flames erupted from his hand and shot in a fiery stream straight into the side of the wooden building, causing a massive fiery explosion when it hit the wall.

Jarod needed no further incentive to run from his house. He rushed to the door and bursted out of it, and then stopped in his tracks as a wave of intense heat hit him. The man within the flames turned to him, and Jarod saw that the man was wearing a hood and cloak. Beneath the hood, the mans eyes burned bright like a flame. The hooded figure drew back his hand, as if to throw something, and then hurled a ball of fire at Jarod**.**

Jarod threw himself to the side just in time, scraping his elbow and hip as he landed. The doorway where he had just stood a moment ago was blasted apart by the fireball. The shockwave hit Jarod and sent him tumbling. Jarod finally realized that the man surrounded by flames was a pyromancer.

Pyromancers where impossible in this time period. They where thought to have all died out millennia ago, but somehow one had survived.

Jarod stood up and started running, but gasped in pain as soon he took a step. Apparently his hip injury was more serious than he thought. Ignoring the pain, he took one agonizing step after another, until suddenly a fireball exploded right next to him, scaring him and sending Jarod flying into the side of a building. He hit the wall hard, cracking a rib and smashing his head. He crumpled to the ground, blackness closing in on his vision.

"I'm impressed," came a voice. Jarod dimly realized it was the Pyromancer talking. "Not many are fast enough to dodge one of my fireballs. I would like to take you to the Testing Grounds to see if you are worthy of being inducted into The Order." Jarod thought the voice sounded surprisingly young, perhaps around around 14 or 15 years old, and then the blackness filled his vision and he slumped gratefully into unconsciousness.

OCS FORM:

Name:

Physical Appearance:

Clothing:

Weapon(doesn't have to be from minecraft):

Skills:

Species:

Good/Bad:

Anything Else(bio, friends, etc)(doesn't have to be filled out):


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**A/N: Obviously, there are no OCs yet, because at the time of writing this story is still unpublished. Anyways, I thought that I'd give you 2 chapters instead of 1, so you can read more when the story is published!**

Jarod awoke to the sight of the hooded pyromancer staring at his face. He started in surprise and banged his his head against the stone wall behind him. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked around. "Where are we?"

"In a cave. I carried you here after you fell unconscious. I'm Jack, by the way. You were out cold for a couple of hours. We better get going now. I plan to be at the Testing Grounds by tomorrow night." Jack turned to walk out of the cave entrance, but then he turned back to Jarod and withdrew a sheathed sword from his cloak and tossed it to him. Jarod caught it and strapped the belt for the sheath around his waist. He then slowly drew the blade from its sheath, revealing the gleaming iron blade.

"A bit better then your old wooden one, eh?" Jack said with a chuckle.

"So your a pyromancer?" Jarod asked. Jack's expression turned dark.

"All you need to know about me is that I am a member of the Order. You must not tell anyone Just in the Order that I am a pyromancer."

"Why not?" Suddenly Jack rushed forward, so fast that all Jarod could see was a blur, and smashed him into the cave wall. Jarod felt something against his throat, and looked down to see Jack holding an enchanted golden knife to his neck.

"Just don't," Jack said in a low, warning tone. "Just don't." After a moment, he suddenly shouted, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Jarod cried out in surprise, and Jack moved his blade slightly so that Jarod's throat didn't get cut when it moved. Jarod quickly nodded his head and promised that he would not tell anyone in the Order about Jack's secret. Jack nodded and released him.

"Why did you attack my village?" Jarod asked, after he had taken a moment to recover.

"The Order told me to," Jack replied simply.

Jarod slowly felt his rage building. This teenager, around his own age, had burned his village, killed his friends, and expected him to just come along with him to be inducted into the very same Order that had ordered Jack to burn his village?

Jarod lashed out, rushing forward and throwing a punch fueled by rage. Without even turning around, Jack caught his punch and grabbed his arm, twisting it so that Jarod's momentum caused him to flip in the air. He landed heavily on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

Jack looked down on Jarod as he lay on the ground.

"Don't try that again. I don't need fire or weapons to take you down. I could kill you with my bare hands. I chose you to come with me because you had the speed and reflexes to dodge a fireball, but if you keep doing stupid things like that, I will not hesitate to kill you."

Jarod slowly stood up, rubbing his throat. Jack motioned for him to follow, and he walked out the cave entrance. Jarod followed, already resenting Jack and thinking of a way to escape. The journey had begun.


	3. Chapter 3: Zero

**A/N**: **yay we got our first OC! I can add 2 more, so act now if you want your OC included in the story! **

Jack and Jarod where walking down a dusty dirt trail through the woods when suddenly Jack stopped. "I sense an Elemental," he said.

"You sense an Elemental?"

"Yes. An Earth Elemental."

"But how? You're not an Elemental." Jack grinned sheepishly at this comment.

"Perhaps I should explain. Pyromancers are really Fire Elementals. Did you really think there were only 3 elements?" Just then they heard what sounded like a fight, and then an anguished scream. The ran down the trail and turned the corner to see a man laying on the ground. Standing over him was a tall figure wearing a black hoodie and camo pants that went to the figure's knees. The figure had a scaly tail that ended in white feathers. From the knees down, the person's legs where black and scaly, like a dragons. The figure turned, and Jarod saw that it was a girl, with dragon-like forearms and mismatched eyes. She was holding a double bladed obsidian axe.

When she saw them, the girl rushed at Jarod. Jack moved to intercept her, and blocked her punch. He countered with a lighting fast kick that no doubt would have felled anyone else, but the girl barely staggered. She swung at Jack with her axe, and Jack ducked and punched her stomach. Once again, the girl was not fazed by the blow. She kicked at Jack, and he disappeared and reappeared behind her. His fist caught fire, and he threw a flaming punch that the girl barely dodged. Too late, she realized it was a feint, and Jack caught her with an almighty kick that sent her reeling backwards. Jarod was surprised she didn't go flying backwards from the force of that kick.

"Stop!" The girl yelled, surprising Jack. "You are a member of the Order. I can tell from your cloak. Why do you wield fire? The Order is dedicated to the destruction of Elementals. Do not lie to me. Who are you?"

"I am called Jack. The Order is not aware that I am am Elemental. I have found someone to help me overthrow them. His name is Jarod."

"Who, me?" Jarod asked, startled. "I'm going to help you overthrow the Order?"

"Yes," Jack replied. "I could tell the moment I laid eyes on you. Sooner, in fact. I sensed you." Understanding dawned on Jarod.

"You mean I'm a-"

"Elemental? Yes, yes you are. You are the most powerful Water Elemental I have ever met. With your help, the Order can finally be destroyed."

"My name is Zero," the girl said. "I'm not quite sure who you are, but if you're trying to overthrow the Order, count me in." A new member had joined the quest.

**A/N: thanks to NegativeZer0Gravity for the OC, Zero! Submit your OC now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Averus Attacks

**A/N: so we got our next OC, and this time it's a bad guy! Room for one more OC, and if I get multiple I will pick the best one. Enjoy the chapter!**

The sun was close to setting in the sky, so Jack decided that they should set up camp for the night. When you hear the words "set up camp", you generally think of pitching tents and getting the fireplace ready. However, in this case, "setting up camp" was just finding a couple of trees to sleep under. Once they had found adequate trees, Jack suggested that they start training. Zero immediately challenged Jack to a rematch. And so, Jarod sat alone, listening to Jack encouraging Zero to hit harder and move faster, and Zero answering every time with the same two words: "Shut up!"

When sunset finally came, Zero volunteered to take watch.

"I'm good with doing stuff at night," she explained.

"No, I'll take watch," Jack said. "I don't need to sleep. Literally, I can't sleep."

"I SAID, I'll take watch," Zero replied in a threatening tone. When she had her mind set in something, even as little as who took watch, she never gave up. She was very stubborn that way.

"And I said, I don't need to sleep," Jack retorted evenly. "You, on the other hand, need your sleep. If you don't sleep, in the morning you will be tired and grumpy, your reflexes will be dimmed, and your senses will be weakened. You need to sleep." Zero was about to reply when Jarod shouted,

"ZOMBIES!" Jack and Zero ran over to where Jarod was, and they saw an approaching mass of zombies.

"That's strange," Jack said. "Zombies don't usually travel in large groups like these. It must be something serious."

"I agree," Zero replied, her argument with Jack temporarily forgotten because of the crisis at hand. "Wait!" She said suddenly. "I see something in the middle. No, not something, someone." Jarod looked closer, and saw that she was right. In the center of the zombie horde, he could just barely make out the shape of person riding on a platform carried by zombies.

"Should we run, or fight?" Jarod said. He counted at least 20 zombies.

"Fight," Zero and Jack replied at the same time. Zero glared at Jack for no apparent reason, perhaps because he said the same thing as her.

"If the zombies reach a village, that village is in big trouble," Jack explained. "Better just to kill them now."

"But that's a lot of zombies," Jarod said. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed something. The platform in the middle was moving! The person must of seen them and told the zombies to carry him over, because it was now moving their way.

"Look over there, at the platform!" Jarod said. "It's moving!" Jack and Zero turned to look just as the platform reached them, and a young man jumped of. He was wearing a red coat over a black shirt, and he wore black pants with silver shoes. His eyes were blood red, and he wore black gloves in his hands. He had brown hair, there was a scar over one eye, and he had two small horns on his head.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Averus. I am a demon. You can call me Aver, but not for much longer. Nothing personal, but I'm going to have to kill you know." The demon called Aver grinned, showing sharp fangs, like a vampire's. He rushed forward and attacked.

**A/N: Yay, a cliffhanger! Also, I added the fangs part. Hope you like it, MrAverus!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting Averus

**A/N: wow, 50 views on the first day? That's just wow. That's all I can say. Wow. Also, if you haven't already, read Just Before the End by Mage-Pages. That's an order, soldier! **

Zero rushed at Averus, swinging her obsidian battle ax at his head. A scythe appeared in his hand, and he raised it to block Zero's strike, and then swung back down with a sweeping stroke. Zero dodged it, and then kicked at his knee, but he avoided it, and so she punched at him. He blocked, and she swung her axe. This time Averus sidestepped the axe swing and swung at her head with the scythe. Zero just managed to duck under it, and then swung hard at Averus with her axe.

"Where are you, Jack?" She muttered under her breath as Averus blocked her axe yet again.

"Here I am," Jack replied, appearing above Averus's head and dropping down. The demon stepped out of the way, and Jack landed in front of him. Jack kicked so fast that Zero couldn't even see it. Averus went tumbling backwards, caught of guard. The demon stood up and snarled.

"Now it gets serious," Averus said. He rushed forward with inhuman speed, but Jack dodged and hurled a fireball at his head. Averus ducked and lashed out with a kick that connected with empty air, and Jack punched at him. Averus blocked it and swung at Jack with his scythe. Jack jumped impossibly high in the air, at least 8 feet up, and pulled from his robe a plain iron sword. He landed and immediately began his offense, striking so hard and so fast that it forced Averus back. And just when everything was looking good, it turned bad.

Averus jumped back and grinned. He pulled his scythe to his chest and then pushed it forward. A pulse of pure darkness shot from it and hit Jack. Jack lost grip of his sword and went flying backwards. He landed with a sickening crunch and did not move. Averus sneered.

"Now to deal with you," the demon said, turning to Zero. Zero surprised him with a punch to the face that sent him reeling. But instead of crying out in pain, the demon grinned. He then swung his scythe at Zero so fat's it was a blur, but somehow she managed to dodge it. Averus struck with his scythe again, and Zero barely dodged it, but then the shaft of the scythe hit her stomach and she staggered back in shock. This demon must have been _strong _to make her stumble like that with one hit. As the shock passed, Averus hit her again, in the same spot, and she crumpled to the ground, semiconscious.

She watched in horror as Averus approached Jarod. Jarod drew his sword, but the demon just laughed and kicked him in the stomach. Jarod went tumbling backwards. Zero slowly started to move. She reached her axe, shakily stood up, and then threw the axe with all her might at Averus. The demon turned and caught the axe. He looked at it for a moment, and then tossed it to the ground. He started walking towards her when a giant stream if water hit him from behind and he went flying. Jarod was holding his hand up and staring at it in disbelief. _Did I just do that? _He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Averus stood and saw Jack and Jarod standing back to back. He searched for the girl, but could not find her. It was at that moment when Zero punched Averus in the back of the head. Hard. Averus went tumbling down to the ground. He slowly stood, surveyed his surroundings, decided he was outclassed, and then ran with a sudden burst of speed. Nobody was fast enough to prevent his escape.

However, this was not over yet. Far from it. Averus would be back, and he would have his revenge.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Z

**A/N: Okay. This is the morning if the second day if this story. And we have 88 views. 88 VIEWS! THAT IS INCREDIBLE! No doubt, by the end of this day, there will be 100 views on this story. Wow. Just wow. Also, we got our final OC, from Mage-Pages, and if you're wondering why you can't see it in the reviews, it's because it's so long he sent it to me in private message. He followed the format and more! Such an incredible character. Also, let's give a special shout-out to Red Stryker, who wrote the über cool story Biome Brothers, and also gave me an OC, but unfortunately, I couldn't use it because I already had an OC from Mage-Pages. However, if there is another time for OCs, which there might be, than I well definitely use his first. Anyways, that Author Note was over 100 words long, so let's just get in with the story!**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked for what must have been the tenth time that morning.

"I SAID I'M OKAY!" Zero shouted for the ninth time that morning.

"Fine, fine, I get it," Jack said, raising his hands in surrender.

"WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU GET IT THE FIRST TIME I TOLD YOU?!" Zero replied.

"Just making sure," Jack said with a grin. "Just making sure you're completely, definitely, sure that you are-"

"I AM FINE!" Zero shouted at the top of her lungs. "AND IF YOU ASK ME ONE MORE TIME IF I'M OKAY, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Jack backed away and went over to Jarod.

"So, you managed to collect enough water from the air last night to make a blast of water, but you can't do it again?"

"Yeah. I've tried, but I can't do it. How do you make fire?"

"Well, I don't make fire, not really. Well, I guess I kind if do. You know what, forget everything I just told you, I do make fire appear from nowhere. How I do it is simple: all the air molecules around us are moving, and movement equals energy, and wherever there is energy, there is heat. So, I take the energy in the air, multiply where I want the fire to be, and turn the heat into flame. It's hard to explain." Jarod was staring at him, mouth gaping.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well..." Jarod started, "You kind of confused me. A lot. Yeah, you confused me a lot. Let's just say I didn't understand a word you just said."

After a moment Jarod asked, "How are you doing? Are you okay? Last night, you really got pounded. That Averus dude shot a black pulse thing at you, and you went flying! How did you recover so fast?"

"Just another advantage of being in the Order," Jack said. "Enhanced speed, enhanced strength, teleportation, fast recovery, in addition to the tough training we undergo. Speaking if which, you should get training. You have to prove yourself worthy before being inducted into the Order." Jack stared at Jarod for several seconds. Finally, he said, "You know what? Forget it. It was a bad plan. You'll never get inducted into the Order. We need to train your elemental skills. Then, once you know how to use your power, we will present you to the other hidden Elementals and suggest that we form an Elemental army and attack the Order, destroying them once and for all."

Suddenly, they heard an angry shout from Zero. She was evidently arguing with someone. Jack looked at Jarod.

"Should we go see who she is going to kill this time?" Jack asked, and Jarod laughed.

"Race you," he replied, and took of running. Jack easily kept pace and then accelerated past him, but Jarod surprised him by speeding ahead. Jack laughed and ran full speed, becoming nothing but a blur. Several seconds later, Jarod stopped behind Jack, panting. He looked and saw Zero arguing with a man. The man looked to be in his twenties, maybe thirties, and he had tan skin. He wore a a dark green vest over a non-restricting loose grey jacket. His pants were also loose, and they were dark grey in color. He carried wore a bow strapped to his back, and a brown quiver hung from his waist. He was fairly handsome, but not like a movie star. Once Jarod got closer, he could tell that Zero was trying to convince him to go away, and the man was arguing that he just wanted to see what she was doing, and find out she was out her alone without an adult.

Just then, Jarod saw an approaching trio of men, dressed like bandits, sneaking up behind the man. He was about to warn him when Jack put his hand over Jarod's mouth.

"He knows the bandits are behind him. I want to see how he reacts."

Zero was to engaged in arguing to notice the bandits, but suddenly the man spun, pulled his bow from his back, drew an arrow from his quiver, and shot one of the bandits in the chest. The bandit staggered and fell, and the other two bandits rushed. The man sidestepped the first bandit and hit him with his bow, and then lashed out with a kick that caught the other bandit in the jaw. He then turned to look at Zero, Jack, and Jarod, who had all assembled to watch the fight.

"You kids need protection," he said. "I don't know why, but I like you. I will travel with you to your destination and provide protection for you. Also, it is hard to go some places without an adult. I will come with you to your journey's end."

"Thank you," Jack said. "We don't need protection, but it would be wise to travel with an adult. What is your name?"

"You can call me Z."

**Holy Cow a 1,000 word chapter! Wowzer!**


	7. Chapter 7: Axel

**A/N/ Okay, remember how I said we had our final OC? Well, I lied. RedStryker's OC is just to awesome to ignore. So, we're gonna use him. Also, we need some bad guy OCs to help out Averus, so fill out the updated OC for at the bottom that is JUST FOR BAD GUYS.**

After eating a breakfast of raw pork(Z had killed some pigs with his bow), the foursome set out to find the hidden Elementals. After several hours of walking, Jack called a rest break. Jarod pulled and apple from his pocket and began chomping it noisily.

"Where'd you get that?" Zero asked.

"He got it from a tree a while back. There where several other apples lying underneath a tree," Z said. "I grabbed one for myself, too."

"Did you get any for us?" Zero asked. She was hungry.

"No." Z replied simply. "I'm accustomed to traveling alone."

Jack looked up at the mountain to their left, scanning for any cows or pigs. He didn't see any, but noticed movement near a cave. He looked closer, and saw the outline of a person.

It seemed that the person took notice of him, and he jumped down from high on the mountain. Just before he hit the ground, he slowed. Jack sensed he was an Elementals and he now knew which one; air.

The Air Elemental was wearing a striped shirt and jeans. His hair was brown, but the tips where red. His left eye was blue, his right red. Sunglasses where sitting up on his head. He carried and obsidian sword. He wore headphones. He reached up and pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He said. "You are a member of the Order. You must have orders involving me. How did you found me? Who are you traveling with?"

Before Jack could answer, the Elemental attacked. The air rippled, and Jack dodged out if the way. A rock behind him exploded when the air hit it. The Elemental moved his hand and pushed at the air again. Jack teleported away and pulled of a chain he wore around his neck. As soon as he did, the Elemental froze. Slowly, he turned his head to look at Jack.

"You're an Elemental?"

"Yes. The chain I wore hid it so that other Elementals wouldn't realize it. I am a Fire Elemental. These people I travel with are helping me to gather Elementals and overthrow the Order." At this Z stood. He glared at Jack.

"You're trying to overthrow the Order?" Z said angrily. "Why didn't you tell me? I was planning on killing you while you slept. You are a member of the Order. I kill members of the Order. I will help you overthrow the Order, but you must not keep secrets from me. Understand?" Jack said that yes, he did understand, and would keep no secrets from him. He then turned back to the young Air Elemental, who looked to be about 16.

"Who are you?"

"Axel. Who are you?"

"I'm Jack. Nice to meet you, Axel. Will you come with us to destroy the Order?" Axel grinned.

"Of course."

**Bad guy OC form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Physical Appearance: **

**Clothing:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Species:**

**Gender: **

**Skills:**

**Why he/she us bad:**

**Personality:**

**Anything Else(optional):**


	8. Chapter 8: Averus Returns

**A/N: okay guys, we still don't have any other bad guys, but now Averus is back and he wants REVENGE! **

Jack and Axel were training Jarod in using his power while Z and Zero where practicing combat. Jarod could now easily manipulate any water that happened to be around, such as a river or a lake, and could also sense any water within a roughly 300 block radius. He was working on gathering moisture from the air and and increasing the amount of it, and he could gather enough water to make a tennis ball sized floating sphere of water, but he could only hold it for a few seconds before it fell. Still, he was making progress. Axel knew of another Elemental who lived nearby, a man named Damon, and so they planned to leave and find him tomorrow morning. Sunset was approaching, and suddenly a man fell from the sky. He stood up, and Jack was the first to realize who it was: Averus.

Averus was holding his scythe, and he rushed Jack. Jack jumped up above it, and Averus fired a black pulse of dark energy at him. Jack twisted in midair and dodged it, then fired a blast of flame from his hand. Averus was hit by the fire, but it seemed to have no effect. Jack landed and withdrew his plain iron sword from his cloak. Zero stood behind Averus, and Axel stood by Jack. Z notched an arrow on his bow, and aimed it at Averus's head. And then they attacked. Z fired an arrow, which Averus deflected with his scythe. Averus jumped to avoid Jack and Zero, and Axel pushed the air, causing Averus to tumble back in mid air. He flipped and landed, and Jack and Zero where in him. Jack swung his sword in a series of quick, fast strikes, forcing Averus back, and Zero swung her obsidian battle axe at him. He ducked, and Zero's axe hit Jack's sword. With a resounding _clang _Zero's axe broke, and a huge portion of the obsidian axe head went flying away. Zero stared, not comprehending, his could an iron blade break and obsidian axe head? But then her mind went back to the fight when Axel jumped over her head and attacked Averus, obsidian sword swinging. Averus blocked with his scythe and kicked Axel in the stomach. Axe landed hard and used the air to fling Averus high. Jack jumped up and swing his sword in a deadly arc, which Averus barely managed to avoid by twisting in the air. Averus landed before Jack, and swung his scythe into the air. It caught Jack on the leg, and Jack landed heavily with a grunt. Blood was pouring from his leg wound. Grunting with pain, Jack tried to stand, but couldn't. Averus looked down at him and laughed.

And Zero punched him in the head. Again. Averus stumbled and turned, and Zero swung what was left of her axe at him viciously. It hit Averus's arm, and and he howled in pain. He unleashed a wave of dark energy that took Zero of her feet and slammed her into the mountainside. Axel pushed at the air, but Averus deflected it with a dark energy blast. He kicked at Axel, who narrowly dodged it, and the he punched Axel in the face. The young Elemental fell to the ground.

Averus approached Jarod. He was weary of his power, and he raised his scythe to kill him with a dark energy blast, but Jarod acted first. He raised his arm and pointed to the east. Averus stopped and stared, amused.

"What's over there?" He said with a smirk.

"A lake," Jarod said, trying his best to stay calm. And then Averus heard it. A rumbling sound, not so far off in the distance.

"Not again," he whispered, and a wave if water crashed into him. It carried him at least a hundred blocks before it stopped. Averus lay drenched in a puddle of water, unmoving. He let out a stifled groan, and then slowly and painfully stood up. He looked around for a trail, saw one, and ran. But this was not the last of him. Once again, he would be back, and next time he would have help.


	9. Chapter 9: Plotting

**A/N: okay this one will be short and in italics do that you know it is not about the good guys. We have a bad guy OC (thank you Mage-Pages) so here we go! Oh yeah, it's bad girl, not bad guy.**

_Averus walked down the trail, clothes soaking and head down, pondering his most recent defeat. He had been so close to winning. So close! Suddenly, he heard something. Light footsteps, so soft that only his acute hearing could pick it up. He stopped, and the footsteps stopped too. He was being followed! He started walking again, but the footsteps didn't start again. He spun on his heel, turning backwards, but no one was there. He shrugged and turned back to the front, and then started in surprise. There was a girl standing there, perhaps 16 years old. Her build was slight, and her eyes seemed to glow. They were violet in color. Her skin was very pale, and looking closer, Averus saw that there where scales around her eyes. Her hands ended in claws, and she wore a billowing white gown. Personally, Averus thought she was attractive. But then, everyone thought she was attractive. _

_"You fought them, didn't you?" She said. "The Elementals? One is a Fire Elemental dressed like a member of the Order, one is an Air Elemental, and one is a Water Elemental. They travel with a half dragon girl, and a man named Z."_

_"Yeah, I fought them," Averus said. "And nearly one, too, but for that darn Water Elemental!" The girl nodded understandingly._

_"Could you defeat them if he was... Out if the picture?"_

_"Of course I could," Averus replied._

_"Good," she said. "It is settled. My name is Beline DeMaura. The Water Elemental will die tonight."_


	10. Chapter 10: A Midnight Battle

**A/N: Hey guys, 10 chapters, woohoo! Also I don't know how many views we have but we have at least 160! Yay!**

Jack recovered much faster than normal, but he still walked with a limp. His leg has been bandaged with a torn piece of cloak. Everyone was still recovering from the fight, except Jarod and Z, who both hadn't fought very much, if at all. The group has decided to rest while Z hunted for food.

At some point, a pretty girl with shockingly pale skin came stumbling up the road. She saw then and increased her pace.

"Oh, finally!" She said as she came within earshot. "I've been lost for days, ever since those bandits killed my father." She said no more, as if it hurt to speak.

"Don't worry," Zero said in a very kind tone, which was unusual for her. "We'll take care of you." She then glared around at the group and hissed, "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you." She then ran to the girl and looked at her leg, which appeared to be hurt. "There there," she said. "Are you okay?" Once again, she glared at her companions, saying, "I really will kill you if you ever tell anyone about this!" Turning back to the girl, she asked, "My name is Zero. What's yours?"

"Beline," she replied. At this, Z froze. He was positive he had heard that name associated with evil before! but he couldn't remember where. He remained weary if her, while the rest of the group decided to let her stay with them for the night.

When night fell, everyone found a tree to sleep under. Everyone, that is, but Z. He his behind a tree and watched as Beline stood and pulled a dagger from her gown.

"Everything is going to plan," he heard her say. "And now the water boy dies." That was all Z needed to hear. He leaped from behind the tree, and Beline whirled. She immediately transformed into a half dragon, her arms and legs turned into those of a dragons, and spikes in her back grew. She slashed at Z with her claws, and he jumped out of the way. He jumped and kicked at her, hitting her head, and she hit him with the back of her hand/claw/thing. He flipped as he fell, managing to land on his feet, and he pulled his bow from back, notched an arrow, and fired. She batted the arrow away, but another was already on its way.

Instantly, her entire body became covered with scales and the arrow bounced harmlessly off. Z put his bow down and and took a step forward. Beline rushed at him with unnatural speed, and he slipped to the side, disappearing into the trees. Beline scanned the trees around her, but it was dark and she couldn't find him. Suddenly Z jumped from behind her. She turned, and Z kicked her in the chest, using it as a launch pad to jump away. He landed, and Beline slowly advanced, preparing her attack, when suddenly a fireball exploded in her shoulder and a wall of air slammed into her, sending flying backwards. She stood and saw Jack and Axel standing side by side. She knew that, as a minor god, she had the power to kill them all, but that was not in her agreement with Averus, and besides, they were both powerful. She didn't want to risk getting hurt, and this "Z" was a good fighter, and stealthy, too. So she turned to where Jarod lay sleeping, spit poison at him, and ran off into the night.


	11. Chapter 11: Poisoned

**A/N: Okay, ready for the big news? Well, it doesn't matter if you are of aren't, here it comes:** **This story has over 200 views. In 3 days. That's just wow. I mean.. WOW. Thank you guys so much for the support, the reviews really mean a lot to me. So anyways, before I go crazy with emotion because of all the views, let's get on with the story!**

Jarod awoke from his sleep with a jolt as the poison hit him. It hit is arm and there was already a black spot there. It burned with pain, and when he touched it, he screamed in agony. Jack and Axel where immediately by his side, with Z not far behind. Zero awoke, looked around, saw Jarod writhing in pain, and rushed to him.

"What happened?" She asked, voice full of concern.

"Beline poisoned him. Turns out she's an evil dragon-human hybrid-"

"Like me?"

"Not really. She can control how much of her is dragon and how much is human. Anyways, she spit poison and it hit Jarod."

Z reached down and inspected Jarod's arm. The pain surged through him when they touched, and he cried out, but Z kept a firm grip. The blackness was already spreading.

" I've seen this once before," Z said. "A long time ago. One of the Timeless Monks somehow contracted the poison, and he died within the day. There is no known cure."

"The Timeless Monks?" Jack said. "That is a name I have not heard in a long time. I presume you are yourself a Timeless Monk?" Z nodded.

"Correct. I have lived for quite a while. And what of you? You said you had not heard that name in a long time. What are you?" All eyes turned to Jack.

"We shouldn't be talking about my past or Z's. We should be focusing on Jarod." As if on queue, Jarod moaned again. Axel spoke up.

"I know a healer who lives nearby," he said. "He's helped me out numerous times, but nothing like this. I know he has a lot of potions, and it should take about 5 hours to reach him."

"Okay, that's where we're going," Jack said. "Z, can you carry Jarod?" Z nodded. "Axel, you lead the way. Let's go!"

And so they set off to find the healer. After around 4 hours of walking, Axel stopped in front of a mountain. "Okay, where here," he said. "We just have to reach the top." Zero groaned. "Why does he have to live on top of a mountain?" She complained grumpily.

"Hey, less time complaining, more time walking," Jack said. They start walking up the mountain, often finding two block or higher ledges in their way, forcing them to find a new way. After about an hour of this, they where only half way up the mountain.

"How much time did this take you when you did this before?" Jack asked Axel. He grinned sheepishly before answering.

"Well, usually, I just use the air to propel me up," he said. "But I don't think I could do that while carrying Jarod. In fact, I don't know if I could even hold him." And sit they continued walking, and after about two more hours, when the sun was beginning to set in the sky, they reached the top. On top of the mountain was a simple hut, made of wood and not more than 8 blocks by 10 blocks in area. Zero knocked on the door, and a voice from inside said,

"Come in." And so they did, Z leading with Jarod in his arms. He lay him down on the floor, and they could see he was barely awake. The darkness had spread to his entire arm and part of his face. An old man sitting on a chair, who was obviously the healer, came and looked at Jarod.

"Oh my," he said. "This is very bad."

"Is there anything you can do?" Axel asked, concern for his friend evident in his voice.

"I can do enough to stop the spreading, and partially cure it, but it will never be truly gone from him," the healer said. "He will probably have a dark spot around the place that was poisoned first." The old man stood and walked to a shelf, grabbing three potions from the colorful array displayed on the many shelves. He walked to a brewing stand, mixed the three potions together, and added a nether wart and three mushrooms, as well as some rotten flesh. He capped the bottle and shook it, and then handed it to Z.

"That will stop the spreading and numb the pain," he said. Z pried open Jarod's lips and poured the potion down his throat. Jarod didn't react. Meanwhile, the old man was grabbing more potions, boiling some water, cooking various ingredients, and mixing them together. Eventually he gave Z a bottle of bubbling liquid. It was a mix between green and red.

"This will heal some of the damage and prevent further damage to his body. However, it will not heal him completely, and there may be some unknown side effects." Once again, Z carefully Jarod the potion, and they watched as slowly the blackness receded, until all that was left was black spot the size of a half dollar on his wrist.

"It will be some time before he wakes up. His body has to recover from the damage the poison did to him, and the administration of the potions," the healer said.

Several hours later, Jarod awoke in a field of grass. Jack was watching him, and when he saw that Jarod was awake, he rushed to his side. Jarod looked up at him.

"What happened?" He asked. Jack smiled.

"You were healed."


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayal

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, karate took up most of my night. But anyways, here ya go! Also, 360 views?! WOW!**

Axel lead the group to the Earth Elemental's hideout. They spent a almost an hour walking, and it was in the night time when they finally approached the cave. They entered, and immediately a wall of rock rose from the ground and blocked the path in front of them. Axel knocked and said,

"Garret? It's me Axel."

"Who is with you?" Came a voice from inside the cave.

"Just some friends," Axel replied. The wall crumbled, and everyone but Jack entered. They had discussed it earlier, and since Jack wore the cloak and hood of the Order, he shouldn't enter because Garret, the Earth Elemental, would probably take one look at him and collapse the cave. And so, it was decided that Jack would stay.

Once everyone was inside, the wall sealed the entrance again. Jack waited a few seconds, and then said,

"They're all inside. Come out now." As he said this, five people, clad in blue hoods and cloaks identical to Jack's, appeared in a half circle around the cave entrance. They each held a plain iron sword. One said,

"Thank you, Jack. Your work here is done." And so Jack walked away. He was not proud of what he had done, for he had made many friends on this short journey, but he must do what he must for the Order, and now three Elementals were inside that cave as well as two skilled fighters opposed to the Order. He disappeared, not wishing to see the massacre that would surely follow.

Inside the cave, Axel lead the group down a short tunnel, which soon widened into a large chamber, at least 50 blocks by 50 blocks, and with a ceiling of no less than 10 blocks in hight. In the center of the cave was a small pool, and in the center of that was an island, and on top of the island was man. He was wearing long brown coat over simple brown pants, and under the coat was a plain black shirt. He was around 40 years in age, and had a graying beard and brown hair. Their was a streak of gray through his hair, and here and there several gray hairs where visible. The Elemental called Garret stood, and a bridge of stone extended across the water from the island as he walked. He looked over the group, and asked what they were doing here. Axel explained there quest to destroy the Order, and Garret thought over it for quite some time before finally deciding to help.

The group of five exited the cave and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw five hooded members of the order waiting for them. In unison, the cloaked figures attacked, each striding calmly to an opponent. Garret was the first to react, and he rose into the air on a column of stone, but an Order member appeared behind him and kicked, and he fell from the tower, landing with a sickening crunch. His neck was obviously broken.

Meanwhile, Axel sent a wall of air at his opponent, but the Order member teleported behind him and caught him in a choke hold, and Axel struggled, but soon his body sent limp and he fainted from oxygen deprivation. The Order member dropped him to the ground, none to gently.

Zero was punching and kicking the best she could, all the while cursing Jack for breaking her axe in the fight with Averus. Despite her best efforts, no strikes came close to hitting, and she might as well been attacking a stone wall. Just as her opponent was finally going to attack, a blurred figure clad in blue streaked past, and Zero's opponent was suddenly on the ground. In front of her was another Order member, but as she was about to attack, the Order member said,

"Are you all right?" Zero recognised that voice. It was Jack! All other members if the Order turned towards Jack.

"Traitor!" One said. "Kill him!" Jack grinned.

"Bring it on!"


	13. Chapter 13: Jack vs The Order

**A/N: Mage-Pages? Why you no active? Why you no comment? And why does I is has bad grammars?**

The four Order members rushed Jack, who stood in wait if them. He leaped over the first, turned to block the strike of another, kicked the sword of another one, blocking it, and then ducked under the sword swing of the final member. The fight continued in this way, with Jack seamlessly fending if all four attackers at all moved at incredible speeds, sometimes teleporting, and yet Jack didn't even appear to putting in any effort. He dodged and blocked with such speed that he even managed to fit in multiple strikes against four attackers. And then the fight escalated quickly and ended, as if Jack had suddenly decided that the fight should end.

First, Jack flipped over a sword strike, teleported behind one of his opponents, and kicked his back before his target even realized Jack was behind him. The man screamed and flew forward, his back broken. He lay still on the ground, unable to move. But Jack was far from done. He spun and struck out with his sword. The strike was blocked, but the sheer power sent his opponent reeling backwards. The man teleported behind Jack, but Jack was expecting that spun with incredible speed, his iron blade slicing opening open the man's stomach. Jack kicked him, and the man fell with an expression of shock on his face. The remaining member of the Order studied Jack curiously, as if deciding the best way to attack him, but he never got the chance to press his offense. Jack moved incredibly fast, so fast he could hardly be seen, and kicked out at his opponent. Incredibly, the man dodged Jack's kick, but was met with a furious onslaught of sword strikes. The hooded man barely managed to block the strikes, but Jack's attack was relentless, and soon his sword pierced his opponent's chest. He dropped to one knee, reached up, and pulled his hood down. He looked to be almost the same age as Jack.

"Jack," he stuttered. "Why..." He fell full into the ground. He somehow managed to lift his head. "You... You betrayed us. Why?" And then eyes glazed over, his head fell, and he died.

And then a man appeared behind Jack, clad with a blue cloak and a hood. Around his chest was golden pendant with a diamond set in it. This was the leader of the Order. He looked at Jack and said,

"You have no idea what you have just gotten into." He sounded around 20, though Jack knew that he was somewhere around 700 years in age. The Leader looked at Jack, orange eyes blazing beneath his hood, and his look was not one if hatred, or anger, but annoyance, as if the killing of five of his best agents was a mere inconvenience. And then, without warning, the Leader struck.


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Duel

**A/N: This it: the final duel. It's always so hard to kill off main characters, but that's what's going to happen. Someone important is going to die in this chapter.**

There was a blur of movement. Multiple strikes and blocks, and then Jack was flying back through the air. He flipped once and landed in a crouch. He extended his arm, and a huge fireball at least the size of Jack shot from his hand. The Leader jumped, and the fireball flew beneath him. It traveled some distance before exploding with such tremendous power that Zero and Jarod were both knocked flat by the shockwave. Jack appeared to have a little trouble standing in the shock wave, but otherwise looked fairly normal, and the Leader was completely unconcerned by the blast, as if the explosion had never happened.

And then the Leader punched. It was so fast neither Zero or Jarod could see him moving, but evidently Jack could. He barely dodged it, and then teleported in to the air. He drove down with a kick, which the Leader avoided, and he landed and immediately flipped into the air again as the Leader threw a kick of his own. The Leader laughed, and in one quick movement, he grabbed Jack and threw him to the ground.

Looking up at the Leader, Jack grabbed his sword and threw it at him. The Leader grabbed it and threw back at Jack. The iron blade pierced Jack's chest, stabbing his heart, and Jack fell, struck down by his own blade. And when he died, it was not an expression of shock or agony on his face, but instead a grin.

Zero yelled out, and the Leader turned to her. Her face was contorted in rage.

"I may have just met him a few days ago," she said, her voice filled with anger. "But that was all it took. He was a good friend. And you killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!" She rushed at the Leader, rage controlling her, but the Leader smirked and punched her. She went tumbling backwards, and the Leader disappeared.

Hours later, Zero finally brought up the subject of burial. Jarod said that he would take care of it, and Zero agreed, but only after Jarod assured her it was what Jack had wanted.

**Hours earlier:**

_Jack pulled Jarod aside when Axel was leading them to the Earth Elemental's cave. _

_"The Leader of the Order is going to come," Jack said. "And I will fight him. Now when he kills me, because he will, do not bury me. Take me to the cave where I took you, the one we left and met Zero. Don't ask why, just do it." Jarod agreed._

**Present:**

Jarod carried Jack into the cave, and laid him down on the stone floor. Silent tears flowed from his eyes as he remembered when, just a few days ago, he had attacked Jack here in this cave. It had done nothing, if course, but he still felt terrible. He slowly stood, bid one last farewell to his fallen friend, and walked out to where Zero was waiting.

"Is it done?" She asked. Jarod nodded his head. They left, heads down, still mourning Jack, who had at first appeared like a villain, but had turned out to be a hero.

In the cave, Jack's body lay still. A wolf approached it, and started chewing on the leg, and then Jack's eyes flew open, and he smiled.


	15. Chapter 15: The Elemental Army

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here is a brand new chapter for you, so read on!**

Several weeks after Jack's death, Zero returned to the cave where Jarod had left him in order to pay her final respects to Jack. She walked in, but there was no sign of the body. Jarod hadn't been in the cave long enough to bury him, so Zero had no idea where Jack's body was. She stood for a moment, remembering Jack, who had saved them all, and then turned and walked out of the cave, unaware that a pair of eyes watched her from the shadows.

Jarod was training with Axel and Z when Zero returned. Axel had trained him well enough so that Jarod could now pump water from his hand for several seconds, and Z was training him in the art if combat. Zero approached and said,

"I think it's time to gather the army." That was all she needed to say. Everyone knew what she was talking about. They nodded, and without speaking a word Axel took charge and led the group. The journey to find the Elementals had begun.

**A cave, y=16**

"We need your help," Axel said. "We are gathering an army. An army to destroy the Order once and for all. With your help, the Order falls." The Earth Elemental who stood before them nodded and followed the group out of his underground hideout.

**Blue Peaks Mountain, y=223**

"Your help is required," Zero said. "Join us. Join our cause and help us defeat the Order." The Air Elemental rose from his seated position and joined the group.

This speech and others like it was repeated in over a hundred places, to over a hundred Elementals, as each Elemental knew the whereabouts of other Elementals and helped to guide the way to them. Eventually, the group stopped in front of The Great Sea Caves, and Axel gestured for Jarod to go in.

"Within that cave is the best Water Elemental on the face of this planet. Go and be trained by him. Legend has it that he of pure heart and true intention will be scrutinized by the Water Master, who will decide if you are fit to be trained by him in the ways of water."

By this time, the group had convinced some 43 Elementals to join the cause. A few had said no, and even though 43 was quite an impressive number considering how the Elementals were massacred in the war against the Order, it was a sad reminder of how glorious the Elementals had once been with ranks hundreds strong, ruling Minecraft from the great Cidetal of Elements, a mighty stronghold of iron and gold, in the center of a ring of mountains.

Jarod took a dell breath, looked once more at the assembled ranks of Elementals behind him, and walked into the cave.


	16. Chapter 16: Training and Preparation

**A/N: I haven't updated in forever! Sorry 'bout that. I have my reasons. **

Jarod walked through the cave entrance and encountered a waterfall blocking his path. _You have got to be kidding me,_ was all that came to his mind. He looked around for another way in, found none, took a deep breath, and ran straight at the waterfall. He ran through and bounced painfully off a stone wall. He stumbled backwards, and fell back through the waterfall. Now thoroughly soaked, Jarod considered what to do. Since it was supposedly some powerful water elemental he was trying to reach, he wondered if 'proving himself' meant showing off his powers. Since he had no better idea, Jarod began gathering his strength to summon water. He focused on the air around him, feeling the water, and gathered it into a sphere hovering above his hand before him. After a few moments, nothing happened. Jarod shrugged and let the water dissapate. And then the ground opened up, and Jarod fell.

**Outside the cave:**

"Alright, you guys," Axel said, "Divide yourselves up into four groups; Earth Elementals there, Water Elementals here, Air Elementals with me, and Fire Elementals over there." He gestured to where he wanted each group to stand, and soon the Elementals had divided themselves into groups depending on their Elements. "I'll lead the Air Elementals. Each group, pick a leader."

This caused much bickering in the Water Elemental and Fire Elemental groups over who should be leader, but in the Earth Elemental group, one man stepped forward as the undisputed leader of the group. The man was tall and muscular, and he was armed with no visible weapons. He wore a white shirt and black pants, and a long brown coat over that.

"I am Ronin," the man said. "Some of the other Elementals may question your leadership. I will always stand by you. Should you ever need assistance, I will come to your aid. You have my word."

"Thank you," Axel said. "I appreciate your dedication. If you ever need help, you can count on me, too." By this time, a leader had been established for both the Water Elementals and the Fire Elementals. A girl with fiery red eyes represented the Fire Elementals. She looked a little older than Axel, perhaps eighteen. She wore a black tunic lined with red, and her jet black hair was pulled back in a bun on the back of her head. She held a spear in her hand, the shaft made of wood, the spearhead of the purest ruby.

"My name is Rachel," she said, her voice harsh. "Do not make me angry, or you die."

"Hey!" Shouted Zero, jumping to land in a crouch next to Axel. "That's my line," she said, straightening. And then she noticed something. She peered at Rachel, inspecting her, and then said, "Do I know you?"

**Somewhere on a mountain:**

Ten stone statues stood in an abandoned plaza, surrounded by crumbling ruins of what had once been a magnificent city. Columns of stone rose to the sky, and three more statues stood atop these pillars.

Suddenly, there was a blur of movement, and a figure clad in blue raced by. One of the statues' head exploded, bursting into a thousand shards of stone. The blue figure kicked off the wall of an old building, and the force of the kick shattered the wall, sending stone blocks flying everywhere. The hooded figure lashed out, punching the nearest statue, smashing it to bits with a fist like a hammer. He spun, jumped, and kicked, destroying another statue. His fist caught fire, and he punched again, causing an eruption of flame that destroyed yet another statue. The figure dissapeared and reappeared behind a statue, grabbed it, and threw it into another statue, destroying both of them. He leaped up, jumping incredibly high, and kicked a statue on a pillar hard enough for his leg to smash through the statue's torso. The destroyed statue flew through the air, and several parts of it smashed into another statue, also on a pillar, destroying it. He teleported again, and punched a statue of the final pillar, destroying the statue's head and sending it smashing into another one. He jumped down, landed, and sprang up, kicking yet another statue into pieces. He turned to the final two statues and shot a blast of fire that annihilated them.

Jack looked to the sky, surrounded by smashed statues and pieces of stone, and he cried.


End file.
